


Those Arms

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: 28th September 2018 was the day when every fangirl/fanboy swooned over Roberts arms.Aaron might also like it....





	Those Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So I think i wasn't the only one who noticed a large change in Roberts arms. Clearly, fatherhood is treating him well ^.^

  
As far as Aaron knew, Robert didn't go to the gym. The nearest one was in Hotten and that was about an hour drive since it was at the very end of it and the gym in the village shut down a couple weeks after Aaron went last year.   
  
And it's not as if they owned any gym equipment in the house and it's not as if Robert had time to go to the gym because being a dad had its perks of constantly watching over your kid. Was that how...he was looking more fit? By carrying Seb around and pushing his pram?  
  
"Aaron! Hellooo?"  
  
Aaron looked away from Roberts arms and to his face. Robert held out a wet plate covered in soap suds and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're slacking in the drying department. Come on, we agreed both of us would clean since we both cooked. Unless...you plan to do it all?"  
  
Aaron took the plate from Robert and began drying it. He almost forgot he was supposed to be doing the dishes with his fiance since being in his daydream.  
  
But those arms...  
  
Robert nudged him with his shoulder and smirked.  
  
"See something you like?"  
  
Aaron scoffed, rolled his eyes and turned around to put the now dry plate into the cupboard.  
  
"As if"  
  
Whatever, Robert didn't need to know he made Aaron blush.   
  
  
.....  
  
  
It was still...confusing. It just seemed that the more the days went by, the fitter Robert got. His suits hid his now buff arms but Aaron would notice them whenever he put a t-shirt on months house, or whenever he fell asleep and that one arm would wrap around Aaron as they had done since the beginning.  
  
He actually stayed at Roberts side the whole day just wondering how he managed to get great arm muscles. He was a businessman and Aaron knew that writing out accounts didn't make your arms...bigger.  
  
Robert went to the cafe, bought a coffee for Aaron and sat down beside his fiance, watched Aaron play with Seb in his lap and wrapped an arm around him.  
  
"Listen, it's nearing two, I was up with Seb most of the night, mind if I go home? Take a nap?"  
  
Aaron nodded and continued to play with Seb, oblivious to the man's lies.  
  
"Yeah go on. Liv's at college for the full day today, oh! Take the chicken out for tonight will you? It needs defrosting"   
  
"Will do"   
  
Robert leaned down to kiss Aaron's head and then Sebs before walking out the cafe.  
  
  
......  
  
  
Aaron hadn't thought much about it. Robert continued to go home whenever it was empty and take advantage of that by taking afternoon naps for an hour and then head back to work and he wouldn't think much of it. He knew Robert was up most of the nights with Seb since he was teething and ended up being cranky the whole night before finally falling asleep at around 4 in the morning.  
  
It sucked.   
  
For Robert at least. Aaron was a deep sleeper unlike Robert who woke up with the slightest bit of noise.  
  
One day, around half an hour of Robert disappearing for his afternoon nap, Aaron continued to play with Seb in the back of the pub, dressed him in a new t-shirt that Victoria bought and insisted he wore it for his favourite aunt.  
  
"There you go...how's that feel? Your auntie Vic's actually got taste...got you your favourite animal too..wanna see?"  
  
Aaron reached behind him to grab the new stuffed fluffy grey dog and wriggled it in front of Seb. Seb went to grab it and gave Aaron a gummy smile, with the hint of a teensy tiny white dot appearing. He had grown to love dogs since getting licked by Monty, Zac's new dog.  
  
"Hey...you're definitely teething..."  
  
Seb cuddled into the stuffed dog and suddenly, the door behind him slammed open against the wall. It was so loud that even Seb began to cry. Aaron whipped his head around and glared at Liv.  
  
"You mind?! Look, you've made him cry!"  
  
Liv was out of breath and she stepped in front of Aaron.  
  
"Aaron. You need to come quick. I'm so so sorry! It's Robert!"  
  
Aaron widened his eyes. Did Robert have another seizure? What happened?  
  
"What about him? What'd wrong?"  
  
"Ugh! I hate him so so much! I was back from College early and was on my way to my room and...I think there's someone else in your room. With...with Robert...I'm so sorry!"  
  
"What?! No...Liv he wouldn't? You sure You're not...imagining things?"  
  
"I heard!"  
  
Aaron looked at Seb, the little boy in front of him who had quieted down and he handed him to Liv.  
  
"Look after him for me! Don't tell anyone!"  
  
And with that said, Aaron ran out.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
  
By the time he reached the house, his mind was already flooded with a billion thoughts. Was Robert back to his old self? What trouble had he gotten into this time? How could he cheat just a week before their wedding?   
  
He walked upstairs and already heard it. The grunts and moans from inside his own bedroom. He wanted to puke. This was disgusting. In their bedroom...again?!  
  
He slowly pushed their bedroom door open, already ready to start his angry rant and speech, not prepared for the sight in front of him.   
  
Robert was...he...he wasn't taking a nap anyways, so he had lied about something.  
  
But he wasn't cheating either.  
  
No.  
  
Robert sat on the edge of the bed, back facing the door, earphones in blasting music and a weight in his left hand, pulling his arm up and down and then up and down...  
  
The back of his neck was red with sweat as well as his back and Aaron shook his head in disbelief.  
  
So Robert didn't have secret weights at the portacabin, but...in their own bedroom.  
  
He walked over towards Robert and tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention with a startled jump. Robert yanked the earphones out his ears and put the weight on the bed just beside him and smiled, a little embarrassed at being caught.  
  
"Since when did we own weights?"  
  
"Since when did you interrupt my afternoon naps?"  
  
"Since when did you start lying to me again?"  
  
"Touche"   
  
Aaron laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe it...Liv...she heard noises and...well I guess it does kind of sound like it when you're...moaning like that, but she...she came by the pub and said she heard you. She thought you were...cheating"   
  
Roberts face fell and he frowned.  
  
"What? I would never do that....now. Wait you believed her?"  
  
"I'm sorry. She said it sounded like it! I knew you probably weren't..."  
  
"But you thought 'oh I don't believe Liv but I'll check anyways!' Yeah right Aaron"  
  
Aaron groaned and put a hand to his head.  
  
"I'm sorry...Look, I do trust you. I really really do...but...I mean. Put yourself in my situation...what if Vic told you she heard noises from our bedroom?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
Aaron sat down beside him and...couldn't help but reach out and squeeze his arm.  
  
"Umm...would you forgive me if I said how hot you are lifting weights?"  
  
"Shut up"   
  
Robert began wrapping up his earphones before setting them and the phone on the bedside table. Aaron nudged his side and smiled.  
  
"Well...there's an empty house...lemme make it up to you?"  
  
Robert answered him by putting the weight on the floor and pushed him down on the bed until Aaron's head hit the pillow and kissed him. When he pulled away, he walked to the bedroom door and slammed it shut before turning around and facing Aaron. Aaron lay on the bed, his elbows on the sheets and one knee bent. Robert crossed his arms and didn't miss the way Aaron stared.  
  
"Well? Go on then. Strip if you wanna make it up to me"   
  
Aaron released a breath he didnt even know he was holding.  
  
  
......  
  
  
Aaron's head was in the crook of Roberts neck when he hooked his arms underneath Aaron's legs and pulled, getting better and easier access to thrust hard and quick. Aaron found that his hands could go nowhere on Roberts body but his arms, clinging on for dear life as Robert pushed in and out.   
  
He removed his head from Roberts neck, the back of his head hitting against the pillow and Robert pushed harder down onto Aaron, leaned down until his stomach rested against Aaron's, preventing him from arching his back and caged him in with his arms. His arms bent beside Aaron's ears and he rested his forehead against Aaron's, breaths mingling as they moaned loudly.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
"So did I make it up to you or what?"  
  
Robert let out a breathy laugh and pulled the covers up to their chests. They did wear their t-shirts but their jeans and boxers lay on the carpet beside the bed.  
  
"Well...you did but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But your flippin nails 've dug into my arms. Look, you've bruised me!"  
  
Aaron held out his hand.  
  
"Lemme feel?"  
  
Robert let out his arm and felt Aaron squeeze, everywhere except for the area that was apparently bruised.  
  
"You're not feeling any bruise are you?"  
  
Aaron shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Nope. Just feels good"   
  
Robert pulled away and rolled over to his side and faced Aaron.  
  
"You're unbelievable. You know that?"  
  
"Mmm...so what. You're hot so..."  
  
The door slammed open and both of them jumped up, pulling the covers up to their necks with clenched fists.  
  
Chas stormed in, Paddy behind her and she walked to Roberts side and slapped him hard on the cheek.  
  
"I can't believe this! After cheating, he's bedding you?! Aaron you're so much better than this low-life! Why are you falling for his lies again?!"  
  
Aaron was appalled.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
Robert rubbed his cheek and Paddys face slowly turned pink when he spotted the jeans and boxers to the side.  
  
"Uhh Chas? We...we should let them get dressed first before-"   
  
"I can't believe you cheated again! And slept with Aaron straight after! You're disgusting you!"  
  
"I haven't done anything! I didnt cheat! I was...lifting weights!"  
  
Chas opened her mouth to speak and looked at Aaron.  
  
"Mum it's true. I caught him with a weight...no cheating"  
  
Chas looked at them both and nodded before clapping her hands and squeezed Roberts arm.  
  
"Ooh wow! You have been working out haven't you?"  
  
"Mum get out! Let us get dressed!"

When she slammed the bedroom door shut, Robert couldn't help but laugh. He crossed his arms and sat up against the headboard.

"So...embarrassed much?"

Aaron shook his head and hooked his arm into Roberts.

"As long as you have these...no. Now stop sitting like that, making me..excited again aren't you?"

"Bet you are. Probably want another round don't you?"

"Later though?"

"Obviously. I mean...your mum's downstairs. So is Paddy...so no way we could-"

Aaron squeezed Roberts arm and then rolled over until he was lying on top of Robert, hands running up and down the smooth muscles over Roberts arms.

"Well...we could be quiet?"

Robert smirked and rolled them around so he now lay on top of Aaron. He pressed a long deep kiss onto Aaron and hummed. He grabbed two of Aaron's hands and pinned them above Aaron's head, rolled down his hips.

 

"Rob...."

"You said you wanted to be quiet, right?"

Aaron nodded and widened his eyes in excitement when Robert leaned down to kiss Aaron, pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Well then. Prove it to me"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not much smut and I'm sorry I'm terrible at smut. Not my strongest point.


End file.
